Die Froschprinzessin
by NekoNeko-Ed
Summary: Ein Märchen. Ich find, Märchen sind immer eine gute Einstiegsmöglichkeit Man nehme: Einen Prinz Vegeta, Ein Königreich, Eine finstere Gestalt und eine Person, welche die Gewohnheiten des Prinzen mal kräftig durchrüttelt...


Die Froschprinzessin:

Disclaimer: puh, nicht vergessen -.- och menno, wieso kann mir nicht wenigstens Vegeta gehören (ich mein wegens copyright :P) nya, wie gesagt...Vegeta gehört mir NICHT! heulflenn genauso wenig wie andere Charaktere aus DBZ und DBZ selbst gehört mir auch nicht...aber Son Gotan und Siona gehören mir!

Wieder eins von unzähligen DBZ-Märchen xD aber dies hier musste ich schreiben. Ein Gag-Märchen.

Ich hab hier auch noch etwas japanisch eingesetzt...Und Vegetas Rede ist...nya, im Grunde auch ein wenig Slang (also...Osaka-Slang...kann man vllt. Vergleichen mit deutscher Gossen-sprache) aber zuhause normal bis gepflegt. Dann Gotans Rede...ist Purer Slang! Königin Vegetas Rede ist normal...nya, eigentlich müsste es feines „japanisch" sein, aber hier redet sie wie ne Hausfrau xD hm...Und König Vegeta...Nya, der redet auch Normal bis hoch gestochen.

„" wörtliche Rede

// gedachte Rede (?)

Start:

Der Saiyajinnation größter Schatz ward ihr einziger Prinz...

Und so ging der Prinz eines Tages durch die hiesigen Gärten des Palastes. Ihm war, wie so oft langweilig...auch wenn er trainieren musste, um sein künftiges Reich beschützen konnte. Prinz Vegeta wollte nun mal nicht immer dieselben 4 Wände sehen.

Und so ging er eben in den Garten, um zu relaxen. Nebenher spielte er mit der Kugel, die er in der Schatzkammer gefunden hatte. Die Kugel war Golden und in ihr befanden sich 7 rote Sterne. Nicht, das jemand die Kugel vermissen würde...sie war nur eine von 7...Doch der Prinz fand sie atemberaubend schön und wollte sie immer um sich haben. (lol)

Tja, und so wie das Schicksal nun mitspielte, fing er die Kugel aus Versehen einmal nicht und sie fiel in den Brunnen, an dem er gerade vorbeiging.

„Oh, Scheiße!" rief der Saiyajinprinz entsetzt.

Vegeta hüpfte um den Brunnen herum...es war ihm peinlich, das es passiert war. Dabei hatte er heute Klamotten an, die nicht nass werden durften...Es gab etwas später am Tag ein wichtiges Banquet (Banké...ja, das ist was zum essen) und er musste gut angezogen sein...Seine Mutter war schon sauer, weil er beim Training immer so viele Klamotten zerriss.

Tja, was tun?

Plötzlich spritzte das Wasser auf und Vegeta zuckte zurück. Er hatte gerade noch gesehen, wie sich eine bizarre Gestalt ins Wasser tauchte und gen Grund des Brunnens schwamm.

Dann tauchte diese...Person wieder auf.

„Ist das deine Kugel, die meinen Brunnen verschmutzt, du Zwerg!" fragt die Gestalt ungehalten.

„Grrrr...Ja...fisch sie für mich raus...selber Zwerg!" sagte Vegeta.

„Und was krieg ich dafür?"

„hmpf...das werde ich mir überlegen, wenn du es getan hast!" verlangte der Prinz.

„Soso...bist du nicht der Prinz der Saiyajin?" hinterfragte der Taucher.

„Bin ich...und?"

„Nun...Wenn ich es schaffe, die Kugel hoch zu holen...dann darf ich mit dir futtern (er meint essen) , bei dir schnorren (er meint schlafen)...und das dritte verrat ich dir später..."

„WAAAAAAAAAAS! Hast du sie noch alle? wieso sollte ich dir das gewähren!" Vegeta war entsetzt.

„Nya, der Brunnen ist tief...ich könnte unterwegs ersticken..."

Doch Vegeta hing sehr an der Kugel...es hieß, wenn alle 7 zusammen sind, könnte man sich etwas wünschen...er hielt das für ein Märchen...Aber auch wenn es nicht wahr war...er fand die Kugel einfach schön! Schon allein weil sie mit allen Sternen so perfekt war.

„Schon gut, Schon gut! Du sollst deinen Willen haben...Jetzt tauch schon, oder soll ich dir Flossen machen!" Vegeta duckte den wenig fügsamen Taucher unter Wasser.

Der Taucher senkte sich wieder gen Grund des Brunnens und war für einige Minuten nicht mehr zu sehen...Der Brunnen war tatsächlich sehr tief... Und aus den Minuten schienen Stunden zu werden...und es dauerte immer länger...doch schließlich tauchte der junge Mann wieder auch, die Kugel in der Hand.

„Hier haste, Alter!" er warf ihm die Kugel an den Kopf.

„Tst." Doch bevor die Kugel seinen Schädel berührte, hatte er die Kugel abgefangen. /er ist schnell/ dachte der Prinz.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte Vegeta schließlich.

„Son Gotan." War die Antwort.

So folgte der Jüngling dem Prinzen zurück zum Palast.

„Tadaima!" (Ich bin wieder da!)

„Okaerinasai (Willkommen zuhause)...eh, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?" fragte die Königin ihren Sohn.

„ähm...das bedarf längerer Erklärung."

„Ich hab Zeit!" antwortet die Königin freudig.

...Also erklärte der Prinz, wie er zu diesem Typen gekommen war...und dann war auch schon Essenszeit.

„Itadakemasu (Guten Appetit)!" wünschten sich alle.

Gegessen wurde im großen Speisesaal. Es gab einen langen Tisch, wie man ihn auch aus Märchen und so kennt. Gotan saß neben Prinz Vegeta und die Königin speiste neben ihrem Gemahl (neben ihrem Mann, dem König). Es herrschte eine gefräßige Stille. Bis der König das Wort ergriff...

„Sohn...Was für eine Amöbe sitzt neben dir?"

Dafür erntete er einen vernichtenden Blick von Gotan, den er mit einem ebenso vernichtenden Blick konterte.

„Nun...ich schulde ihm was. mampf...deshalb...kau kann dir doch egal sein, To-san...schluck" erwiderte der Angesprochene.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, das man nicht mit offenem Mund reden soll!" ermahnt ihn die Mutter resigniert.

„Ja, wirklich...du bist doch bestimmt schon über 30...da solltest du kapiert haben, das mit voller Luke quasseln Pfui ist!" mischte sich Gotan ein und stibitzte dabei etwas von dem Nachbar Teller.

Vegeta-chan lief rot an..."Was mischst du dich ein. Außerdem...hab ich das gesehen!" Er schnappte seine Essstäbchen und fing einen Luftkampf mit den hölzernen Essstäbchen an...Vor Gotan und Vegeta standen verschiedene Schüsseln oder andere Gefäße, die mit Essen gefüllt waren. Wann immer sich Vegeta etwas nehmen wollte, schnappte Gotan ihm es von den Essstäbchen.

(der Junge ist geschickt...er kam aus der Gosse und musste mit den Tauben um sein Essen kämpfen!)

Aber umgekehrt verlief es genauso. Der König und die Königin guckten es sich teils überrascht und interessiert, teils aber auch sehr abwertend an.

Schließlich gab es kein Essen mehr, um das man kämpfen konnte.

„Seid ihr jetzt fertig?" fragte der König schließlich resigniert.

„äh..." „öh..." ziemlich peinlich das ganze...aber während sie gekämpft hatten, haben sie alles um sich herum vergessen...

„Zur Strafe wirst du heute Abend nicht am Banquet teilnehmen, Sohn." Bestimmte der Vater.

Und so trottete der Prinz gefolgt von Gotan in sein Schlafgemach...

„Das ist also deine Höhle? Nya, ein wenig überholungsbedürftig, aber sonst ganz in Ordnung..." sagte Gotan und schmiss sich genüsslich aufs Bett.

„grr...das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" Vegeta war ein wenig angesäuert. „das Banquet ist mir eigentlich ziemlich Schnuppe! Aber du hast mich vor meiner Familie blamiert! RUNTER VON MEINEM BETT!" fauchte er und warf den Jungen Mann von seinem Bett.

„Nana...mal nicht so heftig, meister!" murmelte Gotan.

„Außerdem STINKST du !" beschwerte sich der Prinz.

„So? was erwartest du? Das ich nach nem französischem Parfümladen rieche? 1. komme ich aus der Gosse und 2. bin ich deinetwegen im Brunnen rumgeschwommen...dass ich mir noch keine Erkältung zugezogen habe, ist reine Glückssache!"

„Apropos Brunnen...Du hast bei mir gegessen und in meinem Bett warst du auch schon...wird es jetzt nicht Zeit, das du gehst?" meckerte Vegeta.

„Nein." Bestimmte Gotan.

„WARUM!"

„weil ich muss in deinem Bett _schlafen_! Und das Dritte hab ich dir auch noch nicht verraten..." verteidigte sich Gotan.

„Und das wäre?" wollte er wissen.

„Drittens: Du musst mich küssen!"

„Wieso sollte ich das wohl tun? Bin ich schwul? Sind wir hier im Märchen!"

„Weiß ich doch nicht." Gab Gotan zu.

„Grrrr...Jetzt REICHTS! RAUS HIER!" brüllte Vegeta seinen Ungebetenen Gast an und Trat ihn mit einem Kick raus an die Frische Luft.

Doch kaum war Gotan draußen, grinste er seinen Vertragsbrecher an.

„wieso...?" Der Prinz stutzte.

„Muahahahahahahahaha! Das hast du nun davon!" er öffnete seine verdreckte Jacke ein wenig und zum Vorschein kamen einige Juwelen...und alle 7 goldenen Kugeln mit ihren roten Sternen. Dann wurde der Blick des jungen Mannes wieder finster.

„Du hast dich nicht an meine Bedingungen gehalten! ...Dafür wirst du büßen...bis in alle Ewigkeit!" rief er noch und dann verschwand er in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die sich soeben wie ein Schleier über das Land und seine Bewohner legte.

Der Prinz stand weiterhin am Balkon seines Gemachs und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die sich bald endlos über das Land hinwegzog.

Am nächsten Tag...kam eine verhüllte Gestalt in den Palast.

„Ich bin gekommen! Um euch den Untergang zu bereiten!" verhieß diese Gestalt.

„Warum? Was haben wir getan?" fragte die Königin.

„Nicht ihr! Euer Sohn hat den Gossenjungen gestern rausgeschmissen, anstatt ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen...er hat diese so arglosen Bedingungen, die ihm dieser junge Mann gestellt hat nicht erfüllt...Nun soll er dafür bezahlen! Ich werde Plagen über dieses Land und euren Palast senden...bis der Prinz sich dazu bereit erklärt, den Bedingungen folge zu leisten." Erklärte die in Gewänder verhüllte Gestalt mit einer rauchigen Stimme. Man konnte sein Gesicht allerdings nicht ausmachen.

„Sohn!" verlangte der König.

Nach einer weile kam der Prinz auch schon...

„uaaahhh. Hab ich gut geschlafen...was ist denn los!"

„Wie läufst du denn rum, Sohn!" fragte der Vater entrüstet.

„Hm?" der Prinz war noch im Schlafanzug...Nun ja...so sollte man Tagsüber (15:00) nicht mehr rumlaufen.

Nachdem der Saiyajinprinz sich umgezogen hatte, wurde er über sein Vergehen und den Folgen informiert.

„Was? Nein! Auf keinen Fall, der kommt mir nicht noch einmal hierher!" protestierte er heftigst.

„Nun, so sei es!" drohte Der im Gewand. „ich werde euch nun die erste Plage bereiten..." Er nahm seinen Stab...Ein einfacher Stab, geschnitzt aus langlebigen Holz...und warf ihn vor den König und seinen Sohn.

Der Stab wuchs zu einer mächtigen Schlange heran und fauchte die 2 Saiyajin an. Die Schlange klappte ihre noch mächtigeren Fangzähne aus und versprühte eine ätzende Flüssigkeit, die Vater und Sohn den Boden unter den Füßen wegnahm. Die zwei konnten zwar fliegen, doch...

„Wenn die Säure uns erwischt, ergeht es uns wie dem Boden, tu was, Sohn. Du bist schließlich dafür verantwortlich!"

„Ich versuchs ja!" sagte Vegeta und schlug nach der Schlange.

Er wich ihr aus und versuchte es weiterhin, doch die Schlange war durch ihren geschmeidigen Körper sehr beweglich und wich den Schlägen und Tritten des Prinzen immer wieder aus. Schließlich erwischte er die Kobra doch noch...Er Nagelte sie fest (kA) und tötete sie mit einem Ki-Strahl.

Doch der alte Mann im Gewand lachte nur amüsiert. „Wenn du glaubst, du könntest, meinen Flüchen entkommen, hast du dich geirrt! Ich werde nun jeden tag wiederkommen, bis ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt, Son Gotan zu erlösen..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Der im Gewand.

„Endlich ist er fort..."

Doch am darauffolgenden Tag wiederholte es sich...

Der Alte Mann im Gewand stand wieder vor den Toren des Palastes und wiederholte seine Drohung.

„Sind wir hier bei "Täglich grüßt das Murmeltier"? Wir geben keine Almosen, verzieh dich, Alter!" rief Vegeta ihm zu und schüttete einen Eimer mit in Wasser schwimmenden Fischköpfen auf die Gestalt im Gewand nieder.

Daraufhin funkelte der Alte Mann ihn unter der Kapuze ihn an.

„schluck" es war doch etwas heftig gewesen...

Das Wasser, das sich in einer Lache um den Mann herum verteilt hatte, färbte sich im Nu blutrot. Vegeta hatte es nicht mitbekommen, aber Der im Gewand hatte eine Zauberformel gesprochen. Der Alte Mann machte kehrt und ging wieder.

„Na Also..." beruhigte sich Vegeta wieder.

Abends...

„Hach, es geht doch nichts über ein Bad nach einem anstrengenden Trainings-Tag..." freute Vegeta sich.

Doch bevor er sich in der überdimensionalen Wanne ausruhen konnte, bemerkte er, das etwas nicht stimmte...Das ganze Becken war nicht mit Wasser, sondern mit BLUT gefüllt.

„IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Er sprang aus dem „Wasser", schlang sich nen Handtuch um und beschwerte sich bei seinen Dienern. Die ihm jedoch sagten, dass das Wasser überall diese Färbung aufwies.

„Das kann doch nicht möglich sein!" Vegeta rannte überall herum...er lief sogar in die Gärten des Palastes, um nachzusehen, ob das Wasser dort auch blutrot ist.

Und ja, alle Brunnen und Teiche dort wiesen dieselbe Färbung auf! ...Bis auf den Brunnen, in dem vor Tagen Gotan getroffen hatte. Das Wasser war schmutzig von Erde und es stank...aber nicht so sehr, wie die blutigen Gewässer des Palastes.

„igitt!...argh, wenn es sein muss..."

Doch bevor er einsteigen konnte, raschelte etwas im Busch.

„Hast du es nun begriffen..? die Welt besteht nun mal nicht nur aus Luxus und Schönheit..."

„!"

Der alte Mann war hinter dem Busch hervor getreten.

„Willst du den Jungen nun erlösen? ...Wenn du es tust, werde ich den Fluch aufheben und du kannst dich wieder mit normalen Wasser waschen." Gebot der alte Mann.

„Unsinn! Lieber sterbe ich!"

„Ach was..? glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich werde Son-Gotans einzige Möglichkeit der Erlösung zunichte machen? Da hast du dir zu große Hoffnungen gemacht!" lachend ging der alte Mann fort und ließ einen gedemütigten Vegeta zurück.

„Dieses Arsch..."

Am nächsten Tag...

„Wie lange das Auswechseln der Wasserleitungen wohl braucht?" fragte die Königin naiv.

„Ach Schatz...ich habe dir doch schon tausendmal erklärt: die wechseln die Rohre nicht aus, wir sind verflucht worden!" erklärte der König ihr zum tausend und einen mal. „Vegeta, willst du den Jungen nicht endlich mal erlösen gehen?...du kannst nicht ewig im Garten Baden..."

„Pff...aber das ist doch genau das ,was er will...wir werden noch sehen, wer länger durchhält." Der Stolz des Prinzen gebot ihm nicht, nach zu geben.

Und prompt saß der alte Mann am königlichen Frühstückstisch.

„Oh, wenn ich wusste, das noch Gäste kommen würden, hätte ich noch ein Gedeck aufgelegt." meinte die Königin.

„Danke, nicht nötig. Ich bin nur wegen einer Sache hier..." beschwichtigte der Mann im Gewand.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen!" keifte Vegeta-Ouji. (Ouji Prinz)

„Glaube mir, Prinz...ich bekomme alles, was ich will..." sagte der Mann nur leicht. „Aber ich glaube, ich komme rechtzeitig...Wie ich sehe, seid ihr gerade beim Frühstück?"

„Grrrr!" Vegeta war bis zum Anschlag geladen. /Der hat doch bestimmt wieder eine Gemeinheit vor./

Und richtig geraten, Er hat! Er wedelte nur etwas mit der hand und schon kamen kleine grüne Bälle über die Terrasse geflogen.

„Ieeeeeeh!" zeterte die Königin, als sie einen der grünen Bälle auf ihrem Teller landen sah. Es waren keine Bälle, es waren Frösche! (Namekianische, um genau zu sein)

Doch Prinz Vegeta blieb unbeeindruckt. Er war ein Saiyajin und somit von Natur aus Feinschmecker...er schnappte sich einfach einen der Frösche und briet sie auf kleiner Flamme...yummy!

„Na warte...weil ich heute so großzügig bin, gibt es heute 2 Flüche zum Preis von einem, DA!" der Mann bückte sich und zeigte mit dem Finger in den Staub...

Der Staub wurde zu Wespen, Fliegen und Mücken. Diese Insekten flogen durch den ganzen Saal und erfüllten die Luft mit ihrem bedrohlichen Gesumme. Einige von ihnen setzten sich auf das Frühstückstablett mit Marmelade, Nutella und was sich sonst noch an Süßem finden lässt. Weitere von den Insekten warfen sich auf die Saiyajin, die sich im Raum befanden und plagten sie mit ihrem Geschwirre, ihren Stacheln und Rüsseln. Denn es waren weibliche Mücken, die das Blut saugten!

„AUFHÖREN!" schrie der Prinz schließlich.

Alles erstarrte. Alle Frösche und alle Insekten die sich zuvor wie in einem riesigen Schwarm durch den ganzen Raum bewegt hatten, blieben stehen, als hätte die Zeit selbst sie eingefroren. Doch Irrtum, der alte Mann hatte das ganze Spektakel gestoppt, um dem Prinzen ganz Ohr zu sein.

„Nun, ich höre...Bist du nun bereit, den Bedingungen von Son-Gotan Folge zu leisten?"

„Hmpf" Vegeta rann der Schweiß in Bächen hinunter und er überlegte..."Na gut..." sagte er schließlich...

„Ich kann dich nicht hören..." meinte der Mann im Gewand provokant.

„JA, VERDAMMT!"

„Na also." Grinste der Alte sich einen.

Und so hob er seine Hand in die Höhe und alle Insekten und Frösche wurden zu Seifenblasen, die fröhlich durch den Raum schwebten...dazwischen die erleichterten Blicke des Königs und der Königin und der missmutige Blick des Prinzen /Warum immer ich/.

„Das Wasser kommt erst wieder, wenn der Prinz die Auflagen erfüllt hat...gehabt euch wohl!" Und mit diesen Worten löste sich der Alte in Rauch auf.

Doch urplötzlich wurde es Nachtschwarz.

„Verflucht, was...wieso hat der Alte diesmal...?" fragte Vegeta zornig.

Man konnte von der Terrasse aus auf die Stadt sehen, die alle möglichen Saiyajins beherbergte. Reiche wie Arme...Wobei die Armen in Ghettos lebten, damit die Reicheren Saiyajin sicherer leben konnten...

Auf einmal erhob sich über der Skyline dieser Stadt eine mächtige Gestalt! Es war ein Drache, wie er in chinesischen Sagen auftauchte...ein sogenannter Long-Drache.

„Seht nur!" sagte die Königin überflüssig.

„Das...das muss der Drache sein, der erscheint, wenn man die Dragonballs beschwört...aber ich dachte immer, wir hätten die Kugeln...Vegetaaaaaa!"

Der Prinz wollte sich soeben wegschleichen, als sein Vater ihn zum ersten Mal nach langem wieder bei seine Namen nannte.

„Eh...keine Zeit, ich muss weg!" rief er noch...und damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Vegeta flog geradewegs zum Drachen, in der Hoffnung Gotan dort zu sehen. Und richtig, er stand auch zu Fuße des Drachens.

„Huh!" Gotan war sehr überrascht, Vegeta doch noch einmal zu sehen.

„Was machst du denn hier, Vegeta?" fragte er den Ankömmling.

„...ich muss...die Bedingungen endlich erfüllen...Was machst du mit den kugeln!"

„Ich wünsche mir endlich sauberes Wasser...zum trinken, verstehst du? Ach, ich bin so froh, das du es jetzt doch vollbringen willst!"

„Hey, hör auf damit!" Gotan schmiss sich an Vegeta ran, um ihn zu knuddeln, doch der Prinz stieß ihn weg. „Du kannst den Drachen wieder zurück rufen, wir brauchen ihn nicht..."

„Ja, aber...du willst meinen Fluch doch gar nicht brechen..." zweifelte Gotan. „Ich will mir Wasser wünschen und den Fluch zu brechen...dann kannst du wieder zurück in deine kleine Welt."

„HEY! ICH ERWARTE EUREN WUNSCH!" drängte der Drache.

„ph...vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm...wenn du dich erst mal wäschst.." Vegeta rümpfte die Nase.

„Wirklich!" Gotan war froh. „SHENLONG! DU KANNST DICH ZURÜCKZIEHEN!"

Der Drache tat ihm wie geheißen und zog sich zurück. Die Kugeln flogen gen Himmel und zerstreuten sich in 7 Himmelsrichtungen, auf das sie erst in einem Jahr wieder gefunden werden konnten.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Vegeta, wie verdreckt die Umgebung war. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich raus hier.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Gotan.

„Oh, ich hab ganz vergessen...das Wasser ist ja immer noch blutig! Du kannst dich gar nicht waschen!" bemerkte Vegeta /Ich Idiot/

„Ach? Und wie hast du dich selbst gewaschen? Aber den Geruch müsstest du inzwischen nicht mehr bemerken, oder?"

Vegeta überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, das es stimmte. Weil er sich im „verdreckten" Brunnen waschen musste, hat seine Nase mit der Zeit diesen erdigen Geruch verdrängt. (Wissenschaftlich erwiesen).

Und so flogen beide zum Palast und Vegeta musste die Bedingen erneut erfüllen musste. Das gemeinsame Essen (auch diesmal mit Essensschlacht), das Schlafen...und zum Schluss der Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen...

„Du hast noch nie geküsst, was?" fragte Gotan im Glanz der Morgensonne.

„Das ist so Eeeeeeeeeeeeklig!" . 

„Vielleicht wirst du anfangen, es zu mögen, wenn du aufhörst, dich zu wehren, Prince-chan!" meinte Gotan spielerisch.

„Du bist SCHWUL!" kam Vegeta zu dem Entschluss.

„Hmpf...ob du das auch noch nach dem Kuss sagen wirst?" zweifelte Gotan.

Gotan wollte nicht länger warten. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Vegeta schnell auf den Mund. Und bevor Vegeta sich beschweren konnte, fing Gotan an zu leuchten. Das Leuchten wurde immer stärker, bis es schließlich den ganzen Raum erfüllte.

Vegeta glaubte, fast zu erblinden, als das Licht endlich nachließ.

Und dort, wo Gotan vorher gesessen hatte, saß eine wunderschöne junge Saiyajinfrau. Vegeta war wie verzaubert...er brachte kein Wort raus.

„..."

„Endlich erlöst...das hat ganz schön lange gedauert, Veggie!" meckerte die junge Frau. „Mein Name ist nicht länger Gotan...ich heiße in Wirklichkeit Siona und bin ebenfalls eine Prinzessin!" Ihre Blicke bohrten sich in den nun mehr verliebten Prinzen.

„...I..."

„Schon gut...ich hoffe mal, das Wasser ist endlich wieder blau und nicht rot..." mit diesen Worten ging sie hinüber zum Waschbecken und ließ Wasser hineinlaufen.

„Ja! Es ist wieder da!" freute Siona sich. Sie zog ihre Kleidung aus und führte eine Katzenwäsche durch.

„Das solltest du auch machen, Vegeta!" empfahl sie ihm, halb umgedreht.

„...h..." Vegeta hatte Probleme, sie anzusehen.

(Okay, das wird mir jetzt zu Hentai...:P)

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide entdecken, wie sehr sie sich liebten. Sie heirateten, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie sich heute noch.

-ENDE-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zusammenhänge:

Die Basis ist vom Froschkönig.

Die 7 Kugeln sind Dragonballs.

Die 7 Flüche von Moses und die 10 Gebote.

Und bevor der Alte Mann im Gewand aus dem Busch kommt...ich sag nur „redender Busch"! brennt zwar nicht, aber egal xD ist auch von Moses...

Aber wie ihr seht, ist die 7 in allen Kulturen eine magische Zahl! Warum? Fragt mich leichteres...

Aber irgendwie gelingt mir keine Gag-Geschichte...zumindest nicht auf Dauer -.- möp wenigstens ist es ein One-Shot geblieben.

So, und kommis bitte an der Garderobe (Gästebuch) abgeben.


End file.
